watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
They Can't Hide/Transcript
Aiden goes to bed. He starts dreaming of Lena's death. A car is seen driving in a tunnel. 'Lena Pearce : '''Drive where ? 'Aiden Pearce : 'Anywhere. '''Lena Pearce : '''I don't want to go anywhere. I want to go to Pawnee. '''Aiden Pearce : '''OK. You're the boss. We'll go to Pawnee. ''Aiden is seen driving the car and Lena with her lamb. Two bikes, one ridden by Maurice, drive past a truck and arrive at Aiden's car. Aiden stares at the bikers. Lena briefly stares at Maurice. Maurice pulls out a pistol and shoot Aiden's front tire. Aiden looses control of his car and it flips over, crashing into a pillar, Lena's lamb falling on the road. The screen then fades to a view of Lena's grave. Aiden suddenly wakes up. 'Aiden Pearce : '''I'm sick of remembering her that way. It's never a dream of her tiny face pressing the window when she knows I was coming over. Or that wobbly little dance she did. It's always the same nightmare. ''Aiden leaves the room. Cameras then show several points of view of civilians around the motel. 'Aiden Pearce : '''I need to get my mind off of things, lucky for me, this city's full of distractions...and they can't hide from me. ''Aiden roams around the motel, hacking into people's information, and eventually finds someone telling through SMS that he is going to kill a woman. '' '''Civilian (SMS) : '''Dude, what's the matter ? '''Criminal (SMS) : '''She ruined me ! She won't get away with it. '''Civilian (SMS) : '''Don't get crazy. Calm down. '''Criminal (SMS) : '''Screw that ! I'm going over there now. '''Aiden Pearce : '''That guy's out of control. I won't let him hurt anyone today. A simple trace of his call and he's mine. ''Using the Crime Prediction System, Aiden finds the area. He goes there. A woman is seen on the phone near an alleyway. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Alright, he's here somewhere. Just move carefully, don't get spotted. Let the Profiler do the work. ''Aiden profiles the woman, indicated as potential victim. 'Aiden Pearce : '''She must be the woman he's after. This guy's close. I can feel it. ''The woman walks in an alleyway. She is ambushed by a man. 'Criminal : '''Hey, we need to talk. '''Woman : '''There's nothing to talk about. We're done, deal with it ! '''Criminal : '''You're so fucking wrong. I'm not done yet. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I gotta stop him now. ''Aiden intervene. Upon seeing him, the criminal runs. Aiden catches up to him, and use his baton to take him down. After that, he receives a call. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Nicky, hey I know, I know. The party's started. 'Nicole Pearce : 'It's almost over. Where are you ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''I'm on my way. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Ugh, you make me crazy. Jackson's really looking forward to it. Get over there. We miss you. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I'll miss you too. I'll be there. Sorry Nicky, I need to take this, I'll see you soon. ''Aiden takes the other call. '''Jordi Chin : '''Good. You got out. Look, if you need some wheels, give me a call. I'll set you up. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Pre-owned cars ? '''Jordi Chin : '''You'd rather register yourself at a car dealer ? I don't ask questions, this guy gets me any ride I want. And you, if you need it... '''Aiden Pearce : '''I just might. How's Maurice doing ? '''Jordi Chin : '''Oh, he's all sunshine and buttercups. I'm going to dump him at my little dumping-place. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I need him alive, Jordi. '''Jordi Chin : '''Yeah, yeah, alive. Whatever. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Goes against your better nature, huh ? '''Jordi Chin : '''I'd pop him and be done, but hey : you pay me, right ? I'll keep him alive as long as you want. I do work for a pay check. Category:Transcripts